quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Puffles (character)
Puffles (full name: Puffles von Face) is a penguin. He is a PASCAR driver and an EQF agent. Background Puffles hatched in the year 1992, on the island which is now known as Club Penguin Island, to which his parents had moved some years earlier from Duck Island. When he was young, he went to school like most of the other young penguins, but that was useless, as he is still quite stupid. Some time after he finished school, he met Waddler, who had moved to Club Penguin from Duck Island. They soon became friends. They are also rumored to be friends with Kektus, as the three penguins are often seen doing stupid things together. In 2010, during the events of Agents of the EQF: Bear Problem, Puffles was waddling somewhere in the wilderness of Club Penguin. He waddled to a random cliff, on the top of which he found Quackerpingu and Quacker stuck on top of a tree. Then, Puffles went to the Pizza Parlor and told Waddler and some other penguins to come and help them. Waddler, Puffles and the other penguins went back to the tree and rescued Quacker and Quackerpingu. Biography In 2013, during Operation: Whiteout, Puffles and Waddler were waddling in the wilderness of Club Penguin. They found Norbert's fortress, and waddled in through the hole in the wall which had been created after Quackerpingu threw a Deletion Bomb at the wall. Inside, after waddling for some time, they found Norbert. Norbert started chasing them. They soon ran into a room which had 2 doors, but the other one was locked and the keys were on the other side. Then, Waddler turned off the lights so Norbert couldn't see them escape. At the same time, Winston was in the fortress too, and he unlocked the door from the other side. Puffles and Waddler escaped, and when Norbert turned the lights on again, Winston started chasing him. Later, Puffles, Waddler, Winston, Quackerpingu and a duck were all captured and locked in a cage by Norbert, but Kektus appeared behind Norbert, and when he started chasing him, he forgot to close the cage door, so the other penguins and duck got out. After Operation: Whiteout, all of them were given golden bear-shaped trophies for spoiling Norbert's plans. In 2016, Puffles was invited to join the EQF. He joined, and he is now helping the EQF to destroy 's evil plans. In 2017, Puffles became the PASCAR driver of the Cheap Store team. His number is 73. Involvement Puffles has been involved in the events of Agents of the EQF: Bear Problem, Agents of the EQF: Operation: Whiteout and a lot of the EQF's top secret missions. Because he is a PASCAR driver, he is also involved in racing. In addition to these things, Puffles is also sometimes involved in doing stupid things along with Puffles and Kektus. Abilities and weaknesses One of Puffles' abilities is that he is very good at being an pretending to be a random penguin who is not an EQF agent, which is very useful because he is an EQF agent. He is also good at doing stupid things. His biggest weakness is that he is afraid of evil zombie polar bears, and he will run away as soon as he sees one. Evil zombie polar bears don't exist (or it isn't known that any exist if they exist), but Puffles doesn't know that, as Herbert once scared him with a zombie polar bear costume. Quotes *"Hi, I am Puffles." *"I am not a puffle." Gallery File:Puffles.png|Puffles. File:CheapCar.png|Puffles's PASCAR car. Trivia *He has a brother called Waffles who is an EPF agent. See also *Kektus *Waddler Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:PASCAR Category:Quackerpingu's Articles